Phonecall
by freysan
Summary: Jeff was all alone on the house and quite content with it. That is, until Matt came home and he recived an eerie phonecall. PS. revised...'coz i can't finish what I originally began... x.x


**Phonecall**

Jeff was all alone on the house and quite content with it. That is, until Matt came home and he recived an eerie phonecall.

Disclaimer: Oh, no! I do not own the Hardyz...nor anything from WWE... I don't even own their house, or that stupid phone!!!

Though i wish i own the Charismatic Enigma... **(n.n)**

**(x.x)**

Jeff was sound asleep on his room. It has been a long day for him and all he needs now is a good night sleep

After a won match, Matt and their other friends invited him to go out. But he turned them down. He was too tired to endure another sleepless night at the bar, just fooling around.

It had been raining since he reached home.

_I wonder if Matt's gonna be ok, _he thought. But the worry didn't last long as he was dozing off a few minutes later.

He wanted rest. Sleep. And the last thing he wants is distraction. But that's exactly what he got.

**(x.x)**

The rain soon became stronger, making noise outside. Jeff growled and stirred in his sleep.

_Annoying!_ He thought of all the noise.

-BAM- the window opened loudly, followed by a thunder.

_Damn!_ He cursed in annoyance as he was forced to stand and walked over to close the window.

--knock, knock-- there was a pound on the door.

--knock, knock-- the noise came persistently.

"Ok, ok…" he growled, thinking of how unlucky he is.

"Coming," he mumbled urging himself not to curse loudly whoever was behind that door. When he opened it, Matt was standing by the door. He was wet, soaking, and pale.

"Bro. What the heck! You look like a damned ghost." he babbled.

"Yeah? Well, let me inside 'coz I'm sooo freezing," came the reply. It actually seemed like Matt had been soaked in the rain.

"Home so soon. Something happened?" he said sarcastically. He went to the kitchen to get something hot for his elder brother who was now sitting on the couch.

"Nothing," Matt muttered.

"What do you mean nothing?' He said, turning to glance at him skeptically, with his trademark one/both eyebrow raised. And as he said those the lights flickered before shutting down.

"Whoa…" he grumbled. He shivered involuntarily.

He was afraid of the dark. Though now aged 29, he unbelievably still believe in ghosts. He grabbed a candle and lighted it, going back to where Matt was.

"Matt..." he called on the dark. "Matt?' he said, seeing the couch empty.

Just then, a hand touched his shoulders. It was cold and freezing, he leaped with a scream.

A chuckle resonated on his back.

"Jeffie, didn't know you're still afraid of ghosts." Matt's sneered.

"What the hell! Stop it Matt," he squealed, only to be laughed at.

"Hey, Jeff, can we sit down for a while?" Matt said, putting off the candle as they sat down on the couch.

"What's that for?" Jeff called out, a bit unnerved by the darkness.

"Jeff, can I ask you something?"

"You're asking a question already." He grumbled. "What?"

"Well, you see, Jeff, I was wondering what would happen…" he trailed off for an effect.

"Uh-huh…" Jeff waited.

"What would happen to you if I'm dead?" he said, almost a whisper.

"WHAT?" Jeff blurted out. "What the hell, bro!"

"Well, Jeff? Answer me…" Matt sounded serious that Jeff just fell silent for a while.

Finally, making up his mind, he reached over and embraced him. He was surprised to feel a pair of arms circling him back.

"Matt," he said voice quivering. "I do not know what made you say that, but I will sure as hell follow you, bro!" he uttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be separated from you, you know. Coz you were my only brother..."

"And we've almost always been together..."

"And it would feel strange to not be with you."

"Like you seriously hate the thought, huh."

"U-huh..."

"Ok." Matt said, smiling a bit. "Then I'll be the one to carry you through."

"You talk like it's true."

"But what if--"

"Shut up Matt! Don't talk no more. I'm hating this."

For a while, stillness enveloped the place, the brothers still side by side. There own breathing like muted loud sighs. Then finally, a ring broke the awkward silence.

_A call…_ Jeff thought.

"Uhm, Matt? I'll just get the call." He said, avoiding the mention of death.

"Sure," came the hushed reply.

And with that, he went upstairs to answer the phone.

**(x.x)**

"Hello?" he said, hearing hysteria on the other side.

"Hello?" he repeated, concern creeping to him.

"J-Jeff..?" Lita's voice ringed, troubled and hysterical.

"J-Jeff!!!" managed to say before breaking down into sobs.

"Lita? W-what happened?" Jeff asked a bit anxious.

"Jeff…" the voice changed. This time Edge was on the line.

"Edge, what happened?" he asked again, hearing Lita's cry on the background.

"Jeff, it's about you're brother…" the voice, controlled as it was, was quivering slightly.

Somehow, Jeff wanted to tell them that Matt's there with him, but he can't, though he didn't know why. He remained quiet, as if waiting for the whole news. But waiting with unusual patience. The normal him would have snapped at the suspence. But right now, it's as if he never really wanted to know the news. Whatever it is that Edge and Lita would tell him.

"Jeff…he's…Jeff…" even the usual composed Edge seemed distressed this time, making Jeff more worried.

"G-go on..." he manage to urge his friend.

"He's…Matt is…M-Matt…" he seemed to be breaking down now, too. But he managed to continue. "Matt is…d-dead…"

The words struck him, like a punch on his gut. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe what he had just heard. But as much as he wanted to deny everything, to consider it all a joke, he knew Lita and Edge never make a cruel prank. Not outside their kayfabe. And Lita never cry...no...almost never! He felt his room spinning. His sight blurred as tears fiiled his eyes, as the spinning went faster.

"He's dead, Jeff… an accident. He…well, his car crashed on a truck. He was drunk and...so was the other driver. When we reached the hospital, they say he's dead. DOA." Edge finished quietly, hearing the young man's heavy breathing. He hated to break the news. Hated to even admit to himself this was really happening. But with Lita's state, and with his now-exhausted mind, he knew everything was true. Matt was dead...and Jeff must know it...Jeff must accept it.

"Jeff?" he heard Edge's worried voice call out just before he phone was dropped. He fell on the floor, trembling uncontrollably. Strength escaped him as sobs get louder and louder. He tried to stop...tried to stand to look for the Matt that was with him just a few minutes ago...the Matt forgotten fbecause of the phonecall...the Matt that can only prove everything a joke...or so he thought...

Because even before he could fully stand up, as he was in a kneeling possition, he felt a cold freezing hand on his shoulder.

And a whispery voice that only said...

**(x.x)**

I revised it. Sorry...

I thought maybe I really can't finish this off...

I'm too lazy too... And so I did the only thing I could...

Revise it... And oh how I hope you like it... Please review...

Positive and negative reviews accepted... Or even nonesense reviews...

Thanks... **(n.n)**


End file.
